


Motorcycles Are Now Gay

by Prompt_Master



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Taka hears about how Mondo has a bike and gets invited to ride with him-Wait he meant a motercycle?





	Motorcycles Are Now Gay

“Mondo is so cool…!” 

Ishimaru gave a quick glance to Chihiro, his pen stopping midsentence. They had their laptop tucked into their lap, typing away with a smile on their face. Every now and then Chihiro would suddenly talk about how amazing their friends are, especially Mondo. They really admired him. It was cute and even endearing, but right now Ishimaru just had to write this essay and make sure it’s perfect. 

“I’m pretty cool too you know,” he began to write again, ink scribbling quickly as words fell through his hand effortlessly, “but…out of curiosity, what did Mondo do” this time, he wanted to add. 

Chihiro’s eyes someone how lit up even more, they were half expecting Ishimaru to ask for quiet, “In gym class he lifted every weight and the bench! I can’t even lift the 20 pounds…” 

Ishimaru nodded, on his conclusion paragraph. He was only half listening but he got enough, “Going above expectations. I like it. If only he’d put that much effort into studying” 

Chihiro hummed, pausing only to be annoyed by a computer error, “Yeah but then he wouldn’t have time to be so cool” 

“How does being cool take up time? Studying is important, probably the most important thing-” 

“Well he needs time to ride his bike” 

Ishimaru dotted the last period on his essay. He nearly propped the pappers together and tapped them against his desk, “Bike?” He stapled them together and tucked them into his binder, “I didn’t think he was the type.” 

When he swung around on his chair to face them, their eyes were wide and confused, “You didn’t..? But this is Mondo we’re talking about. The toughest of the tough” 

“That’s…exactly why I wouldn’t expect it…” 

They frowned, “Well. I think it’s really cool. You’re cool too of course Ishi, but a bike is really cool.” 

“It’s just a bike” he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Oh so you ride Ishi?” 

“Of course! I’ve been riding since I was little!” His voice came out proud, memories of him pedaling down the street without anyone to teach him, “Do you not know?” 

Chihiro blushed, “Am I supposed to? I-I can learn…I’ll be as cool as you too!”

They got up and sat next to Ishimaru, wondering if they should fix their posture too, Ishimaru patted them on the back “No need, you already are!” 

They laughed, “You should ride with him some time.” 

He looked at the clock, Mondo was half an hour late. “Maybe then he’ll actually show up on time to our meetings.” 

Sometimes Ishimaru wished his intelligence included street smarts. 

I mean to be fair. Chihiro had called it a bike, most people hear bike and think bicycle! He can hear his english teacher now, he should have noted the context. This was Mondo they were taking about, of course it wasn’t a bicycle. But he really didn’t expect Chihiro to tell Mondo about it.

Mondo patted him hard on the back, almost enough to take out his perfect rigid posture. Ishimaru nervously glanced from the intimidating motorcycle up to his bros proud and smiling face. 

“Sure you ride, but you haven’t really ridden until you jump onto this baby” Mondo carassed the seat of his bike, a proud smile never washing away, “she’ll take you to speeds so high even the cops won’t know how fast you’re going!” 

Ishimaru laughed. A tense awkward laugh. The motorcycle almost mocked him. “So…” 

“Well I wanna see what you can do! True skill is shown on bikes like her.” He smirked. 

“R-…right” 

“Come on, don’t be rude to Carmen. Sit the fuck down.” 

Ishimaru scanned the bike. His red eyes darted to and fro quickly as to not raise suspicion, “Where…are the seat belts?” 

Mondo froze, leaning against the wall behind him with a snicker, “you…you being serious bro?” 

“Don’t laugh! Seat belts are important- and where’s your helmet!” 

Ishimaru really wished he’d taken the bus home. He really wished that he didn’t get excited when Mondo offered him a ride home. He should have known better. 

“Come on man, quit playing. Get the stick out your ass and drive. I wanna race you later depending on how good you are” he paused for a moment, suddenly lost in thought. “…maybe not a race. Mahbe just drive together for a bit, side by side. Carefully.” 

“You? Careful?” Ishimaru teased. 

“On the fuckin’ bike bro” 

Ishimaru sat down on the seat and looked around once again for any kind of seat belt. Anything. Stiff as ever he raised his hands to the handbars and twisted a little. He gulped and glanced back at Mondo. His worries instantly changed, heart melting at the glint in Mondo’s eyes. Mondo wanted Ishimaru to share one aspect of his life, he had a proud and expecting look. The happiest Ishi had seen him in a while. And he had no idea what he was doing. 

“You got to turn it on first, Ish.” 

Ishimaru took a deep breath, he had to be responsible. He lifted his legs and turned so he was facing Mondo, closing his eyes briefly to try and avoid the look of disappointment he was going to get. Mondo cocked an eyebrow, confusion and slight worry crossing his features. 

“Somethin’ wrong? I promise Carmen is a perfect bike” 

“…Bro. I am sorry to say this, you know as well as I do that I value our friendship more than I value those of blood, but…i can’t ride.” 

Mondo crossed his arms, not looking any less confused. He lifted himself from the wall and walked over to Ishi, “uh..what?” 

“I do not know how to ride a motorcycle” Ishimaru tried to keep the shame from showing but the ends of his ears were turning red. 

“…But Chihiro said-” 

“I meant…I can ride a-…it was a big misunderstanding. I told them I could ride a bike. As in a bicycle…”

Mondo’s expression was neutral, a blank slate. He stared down at Ishimaru, trying to see through him in any way necessary. He has that tough boy look on, the kind he used to intimidate anyone who thought they were better than him. Ishimaru was getting ready to stand up and bolt away, when Mondo broke out into laughter. His laughs were loud, so loud they rang through the air. His hands on his knees and his shoulders shaking, it looked like he was going to cry with how hard he was laughing. Ishimaru felt his ears going even redder. 

“I-I’m sorry I just- a fucking bicycle?! Are you shitting me!” 

“It was an easy mistake to make!” He stood up from the bike, feeling like a complete idiot. 

Mondo looked like he was about to kneel over, hands holding his stomach as he he doubled over and stomped the ground. He laughed so hard he was wheezing. I mean seriously. A bicycle? Ishimaru could be so adorable sometimes. 

Mondo tried to catch his breath to follow after Ishimaru’s retreating form. He held onto his shoulder, taking two winded breaths before speaking, voice still shaking with laughter, “Hey hey come on, where ya going?” 

Ishimaru rolled his eyes, “I am going to walk home” 

“No fucking way,” he wiped a tear out of his eye, “I told you I was gonna give you a ride home and I’m gonna. Besides after that laugh I owe ya.” 

“What- it was not funny!” 

Mondo took in a thin wheezing breath, “Dude I’m fucking cryin’, I’m literally fucking cryin’”

Mondo put an arm on Ishi’s shoulder and pulled him close, sighing, “Get your ass on the bike okay? You’re gonna love it, man’s promise” 

Ishimaru briefly wondered if the grandson of a prime minister should really be seen riding on a motorcycle with a biker gang leader, but then again he jist got the mans promise. Mondo didn’t give that out lightly. He stared at the hand holding his shoulder and sighed, “I suppose just one ride.” 

“Sweet!” Mondo hopped onto his bike and turned it on effortlessly. 

“But no speeding! No law breaking of any kind! These laws were made for a reason and it is in our best interest to follow them as not-” 

“Yeah yeah don’t speed, got it. Any thing else?” 

Ishimaru looked unsure, once again inspecting the bike, “…yes. helmets?” 

Mondo’s shoulders dropped with an exxagerated sigh, “Seriously?” 

“If we were to get hit you could die-” 

“Do you have any idea,” Mondo said, running a hand over his hair, “how hard it is to fit all this into a helmet” 

Ishimaru crossed his arms, knowing his best bro better than he thought, “…I know you brought helmets Oowada”

Mondo rolled his eyes and reached over to a bench, out of his bag he pulled out two helmets, “Only cuz I knew that stick wouldn’t be leaving your ass any time soon.” 

Ishimaru smiled and grabbed one of the helmets, watching Mondo attempt to shove all his gelled up hair into the headwear. 

“Anything else? Please say no” 

“…Are there really no seatbelts?” 

Mondo scoffed, “Relax, I’m your seatbelt” 

Ishimaru blushed at the bluntness, even he had seen enough movies to know what he meant, “What?!” 

Mondo waved a hand, “I said relax, look if you want I’ll drive one handed and-” 

“No! No I-…I can hold on” 

“…You sure?” Ishimaru would be lying if he said he didn’t love that serious expression Mondo only gave to him, “If it’s too scary I’ll just walk you home.” 

The idea of Mondo being willing to walk him all the way home was touching. Especially since he’d have to come back here to get his bike. Even though they were so different their bond was just so…strong. 

Ishimaru climbed onto the back of the bike, hands nervously hovering unsure of what to do. Mondo tilted his head back after a while and gave him a strange look, “I know you think I’m reckless or whatever but you gotta hold on before I drive, bro.” 

“Ah- right- sorry” Fuck now he’s stumbling over his words. Ishimaru carefully put his hands around his waist, trying to ignore his pounding heart. “Let me know if you’re, you know, uncomfortable, bro” 

Mondo laughed through his nose, “Only thing uncomfortable is how stiff you are dude.” 

Ishimaru tried to relax, he did, but He was doing his best to keep his chest off of Mondo’s back. Last thing he wanted was to make him uncomfortable. When Mondo revved the bike Ishimaru jumped and tightened his grip around his waist.

“You good back there?” 

“Yeah- go ahead already. A real winner would have been halfway down the highway already” 

“Ooh big words for a little man. Alright then-” Mondo suddenly sped off, the bike with a force he was not expecting. He held on tight, his face being shoved into Mondo’s back. 

Ishimaru hadn’t even realized he closed his eyes until he felt Mondo laughing, “Man I love this feeling!” 

Traffic was low since they took so long to actually leave. Mondo whipped down streets with ease, making sure to take the long way to Ishimaru’s house. Ishimaru looked around, the air was harsh against his face, but the rush was so new and refreshing he couldn’t help but enjoy it. Even if Mondo took way too sharp turns. He lifted his chin so it wasn’t stabbing the drivers back and instead turned to the side so he could rest his cheek against him. 

Mondo turned back to look at him again, deep in his mind Ishi felt the instinct to scold him but for whatever reason he pushed it down. He just trusted Mondo to drive them safely. Mondo smiled, “You like?” 

Ishimaru laughed, sinking further against him. Shit. He had it back for this big asshole. Before he was honestly kinda mad a Chihiro for telling Mondo, but now? He couldn’t be more thankful.

“Bro?” 

“…It’s not bad at all.”


End file.
